Xx our daughter? xX
by little red cindy
Summary: text from lucy. meet our new daughter wyatt. one shot. i dont own anything but the plot. reviews are welcome


Hey everyone, sorry I've been gone awhile. I just finished college with culinary arts chef training, so now I'm a chef it's cool now that I've earned my title. Anyways I have been reading everyone's stories for timeless and I got to say I love everyone creative outtake with Wyatt and Lucy , Rufus and jiya. I have been inspired to write a little story when I saw that quite a few people writing kitten stories of Wyatt and Lucy so I hope you enjoy mine and give some feedback.

Xx Our daughter xX

Wyatt pov.

.Tick, sitting here board out of my mind writing a report of our last mission in detail, why does reports have to be so long. I rubbed my eyes tired. Just wanted to head home to lucy. Ever since our conversions about being open to possibility, I knew I could not let go of the women who made me feel something amazing. So I took a chance and asked her out and now 4 months later she moved in with me. "ring" looking down at my phone I found a text from lucy. A smile came to my face.

From: Lucy xx

I have good news and bad news xx

I blinked, I immediately rushing through all possible worst-case scenarios of what could have happened. I hadn't even realized that I had started pacing, or that I'd sent a text until my phone buzzed in my hand with Lucy' reply.

To: Lucy xx

What happened? Give me the bad news xx

Reading Lucy' response I blinked once, twice, three times as I processed what was written there.

From: Lucy xx

Our daughter made a mess in the sink xx

"Our daughter?" I muttered, utter confusion and disbelief coloring his voice. What? What was Lucy on about?

To: Lucy xx

We don't have a daughter?! xx

Waiting for Lucy' reply was nerve-wracking. What was hell going on? Had missed something? my phone buzzed with Lucy' reply. I'm not ready to be a father! What am I gonna do.

From: Lucy xx

1 Attachment

We do now! xx

I stared in disbelief and slightly horror at my phone, my thumb hovering over the attachment as my thoughts started spiraling again. Sucking in a deep breath, I opened it and was confronted with a picture of a kitten. Blinking several times, I reached up to rub my eyes, just to make sure that they were working properly. Removing My hand, I looked back down at my phone. Nope. The photo was still there. Heaving deep breaths.

I forced my thoughts to calm down. A Kitten, Lucy had gained a kitten. That was what she meant by "our daughter". I collapsed back into my chair and let out a slightly hysterical laugh. A kitten! Oh, thank god It was a kitten. my phone vibrated suddenly in my hand.

From: lucy xx

Wyatt? xx

I could practically feel the way that worry and concern surrounded just that one word. Heaving a deep breath in, I text back.

To: Lucy xx

What did you do? xx

I shook my head in disbelief at the phone, a fond smile on my face. How on hell had Lucy suddenly gained a kitten? my phone vibrated once again.

From: lucy xx

We'll, I was on my way back from the store when I heard this sad little meow. I saw her sitting in an alleyway. All soaked and shivering. I couldn't leave her there, so I brought her home and cleaned her up. Her name is belle and she is our daughter. xx

I stared at the text on my phone, a smile on my face. Only Lucy could go out to a store and return with a kitten. Truth be told, I knew that I'd have done the same thing. I'd always had a soft spot for animals, especially kittens. Shrugging. I accepted that me and Lucy had a kitten and that Lucy referred to it as their daughter.

To: : Lucy xx

How is our daughter settling in babydoll? xx

A sharp rap at the door drew me out of my thoughts. It swung open to reveal Rufus. Setting I phone aside, I smiled at Rufus and gestured for him to come in. Rufus entered and slumped into one of the chairs. I raised an eyebrow at him, Rufus simply smirked.

"Hey, just came to see if you were done. Me and the jiya are gonna go out and get food. You and lucy wanna join?"

Glancing down at my phone in surprise, I checked the time - was it really that late? - I noticed that I had a text from Lucy. I opened it and a huge smile took over my face. There was a photo of Lucy and belle snuggled up together on the couch, a breathtaking smile on Lucy' face. The text reads

From: Lucy xx

Just fine sweetheart. xx

Glancing back up at Rufus, who was staring at him in utter confusion, I made up my mind.

"Sorry, but I've got to get home to check on my daughter."

Standing, he gathered his things and walked to the door. Patting Rufus's shoulder as I passed, I opened the door and walked out. I was halfway across the Ops Center when I heard Rufus spluttering.

"DAUGHTER?!"

Smiling to myself, I left the Mason industries. I couldn't wait to get home to be with Lucy and meet their daughter.

The end.


End file.
